


Jealous (eifersüchtig)

by princess_tones



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: I wish this hat was real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_tones/pseuds/princess_tones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What is it about this one guy that makes you feel so invisible? So unnoticed, and left out? Perhaps you just want his attention, perhaps you want to make him like you. Making somebody jealous is a great way to spark an interest in them. They'll see you differently. </p>
<p>'Guys are like magnets. They like metal personalities, and by metal, we mean strong, confident and shiny personalities. There's no good waiting for him to flip you the south pole. You've got to attract him to you. Change up your way of thinking. Be confident, loud, look loud, feel loud - be loud. Style it up. Try wearing something revealing or changing your hair. Everybody cares about appearance, no matter how much we hide it...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous (eifersüchtig)

Jealous (eifersüchtig)

Georg was sitting in bed. His bed was crowded with a large cover and quite a few fluffy animals, pillows, and other things like scraps of paper and worn tissues. His laptop was set on his lap, his fingers were poised over the keys - 's' and 'e' specifically. He didn't know what he wanted to search for, he was just bored and tired and he had been crying all night. Last night. The thoughts were still in his head. Just something to consume his thoughts for now would help.

He could try going to speak to the others but they wouldn't be interested. They were downstairs playing table tennis. Georg had wandered down the stairs an hour ago to check what they were up to. Bill had been standing on one side of the table, and Tom and Gustav on the other, smacking the ball over the net between them. Did Bill not notice he wasn't in a pair? Georg hadn't been sure. It didn't matter; he was in no mood to play either way. But it would have been nice if they had called him downstairs to distract him.

Georg's finger twitched a little like it did sometimes, just if he held his hand in a position for too long, the tiny movement causing him to tap on the 'e' on the keyboard. Search suggestions bloomed onto the screen, cascading down.

'Easy Jet, elephant, emo, eifersüchtig...'

His eyes trailed down and then paused at 'eifersüchtig'. Funny that it was the only German word in the search suggestions. It translated to 'jealous'. Georg fumbled with the mouse pad and tapped on it. Some links popped up. The top one 'how to make a guy jealous' caught his eye and he clicked on it.

There was a big green title reading 'How to make a guy jealous' and then a picture of a guy with cartoon hearts where his eyes should be. Georg's brow rose. He thought this was just general jealousy, not anything related to romance. He spotted a passage of text below the picture and began to read.

'What is it about this one guy that makes you feel so invisible? So unnoticed, and left out? Perhaps you just want his attention, perhaps you want to make him like you. Making somebody jealous is a great way to spark an interest in them. They'll see you differently. 

'Guys are like magnets. They like metal personalities, and by metal, we mean strong, confident and shiny personalities. There's no good waiting for him to flip you the south pole. You've got to attract him to you. Change up your way of thinking. Be confident, loud, look loud, feel loud - be loud. Style it up. Try wearing something revealing or changing your hair. Everybody cares about appearance, no matter how much we hide it...'

Georg glanced up from the screen, scanning the wall absently as the last words seemed to sink into him. So it was all about appearance. He shut the laptop, and shuffled out of bed anxiously. Appearance? 

Georg walked to his mirror as if on instinct. His eyes took in the person in the reflection. Dry, yet straight autumn-coloured locks, light eyebrows, narrow, dark eyes, a pointy-ish nose, and smooth, thin lips. He wasn't unhappy with what he saw but he was a little unimpressed. His eyes were red underneath and his face was pale. Georg's gaze travelled down the rest of his body in the mirror. He didn't care about that; he only cared about his face for the time being. 

His bare feet shuffled across the carpet, making his way to the en suite of his room. The tiles were cold, Georg quickly hopped onto the sink carpet. He turned on the tap and shoved his hands beneath the freezing water. One quick dip of his head; he splashed it over his forehead and cheeks. He glanced up at the mirror, a very wet Georg looking back at him with dripping eyelashes. Georg swept up the towel next to the sink and patted his face dry with it.

He stared at the mirror again. He couldn't wear makeup, that was a no. Unless maybe some blusher and mascara... There was tons in the twins room on Bill's dresser. It could wait until he'd sorted some clothes. Georg left the en suite and went to his wardrobe back in the room. Inside he could see all of the casual clothes he usually wore, and one single white shirt. Not thinking much about what it would look like, Georg grabbed that shirt and threw it across onto his bed. He turned his attention back to the wardrobe, flipping through piles of clothes that were in the bottom draws. Stupid t-shirts, vests, scarves, hats. He pulled out a silver beret type hat. It was wooly, lined with electric blue silk on the inside, and had a few shiny bits of thread on it. The little tag on it showed a little swatch of electric blue, just like the silk inside. When had he bought this? It landed on top of the shirt seconds later when Georg decided it looked okay.

Bored now, he scooped up a pair of loose black jeans and hurled them towards the bed. Some stripy black and white socks followed. There.

Georg peered at the bed to look over his outfit. It looked good enough. He went to lock his door and quickly changed into the clothes, when he got to the wooly grey hat, he wasn't so sure. Maybe it was too much. It looked like something Bill would wear. Georg placed it on his head, tugging it down behind his ears. His hair sprouted out playfully around his head, looking more puffy and volumised than before. It hid the drier parts anyway. He tamed the side fringe with his fingers until it was out of his eyes.

Back at the mirror, he looked quite okay. The shirt was crisp and clung nicely to his body, the jeans weren't too tight and the socks - well, they didn't really matter to the rest of the look. 

Georg tugged the hat down again, in quite a Bill-like gesture -always fixing his clothes. He went to his room door and unlocked it, stepping cautiously out into the hallway. It was empty but he wasn't sure if everyone was still downstairs. There was still the sound of ping pong ball smacking on wood and bat, but that didn't mean everybody was down there. He looked down the stairs to see the living room door where they were playing slightly ajar, but he still couldn't see inside it. Just hear the sounds. He bit his lip and crept down to the twin's room as quietly as he could. The door was open for Georg to peer around. It was empty too. He snuck inside and walked straight to Bill's side of the room. Quickly, he searched through the box on Bill's dresser and stole the mascara out. He didn't know how to wear this stuff but he figured it was a matter of application. Just put the thing where it's supposed to go and keep it off your face. He brought the wand up to his eyelashes, trying to keep his hand steady. A particularly loud batting sound from downstairs made him lose concentration and the wand brush poked at his eye.

"Oww, fuck!" He said, his eye leaking water and getting blurry. He chucked both pieces of the mascara onto Bill's dresser and swiped at his eye with his knuckle precariously. Black streaked his skin where he wiped. Georg rubbed it onto his jeans. There goes doing makeup. He kept rubbing at his eye, walking out of the room with his face still scrunched up in pain.

Well he wasn't going to be wearing any of that. How did Bill put that stuff on?

Georg wiped hard at his eye again in irritation, the pain finally disappearing. He headed for the stairs then descended them quietly.  
He was planning to make Bill jealous. Jealous of his new style today. He didn't know why he suddenly wanted it to be Bill. He just couldn't see Tom or Gustav thinking like that. Georg opened the living room door. His friends didn't really look at him as they were still playing. 

He walked over to their table.

"Woah! It's a ghost!" Tom exclaimed, noticing Georg which caused him to miss the ball flying towards him. It dropped off the edge of the table and rolled fast to the wall behind Tom, rebounding and rolling back the other way and under the table.

The others tutted and looked towards what Tom was going on about. First Gustav, then Bill.

"Hey, Georg!" Bill and Gustav both said.

"Hey. I was just kinda sleeping upstairs." Georg gave an airy wave.

"It's okay," Tom piped up, bending down to look under the table for the ball. "Nobody noticed."

Georg's mouth set in a firm line and he shrugged. 

Gustav kicked the table rail just as Tom was getting up, "Shut up. I didn't notice you under the table just now." 

"Ow! Doesn't give you the right to kick the table at my head." Tom stood abruptly, slammed the ball onto the table and shot Gustav a nasty look. 

Bill rolled his eyes, he held a hand out to Georg, diagonally over the table, "Wanna be on my team?" He offered. 

"I don't know. Thought you were doing pretty fine on your own. And a certain douche bag didn't even see I was gone."

"Who are you calling a douche bag? Shithead. Look at that crazy hat you're wearing." Tom's lip curled as he gestured to the thing on Georg's head with disapproval. 

"There's nothing wrong with it." Georg returned, reaching up to try and take it off.  
They only really seemed to notice his clothes then. 

"I think it looks cute, Georg," Bill cooed, "Aww, leave it on. It goes with your shirt."

Georg saw Gustav nod. "See?" Georg directed at Tom. Tom's head literally flinched.

"Looks a little dumb." Tom added, unhelpfully. 

"Fine, I'll take it off. Happy?" Georg flung it at the wall and crossed his arms.

They all stared at him in surprise. 

"What the fuck?" Tom began.

"What!?" Georg asked, watching his friends, his hand combing through his hair self-consciously.

"Did you dye it?" Bill and Gustav asked.

"Dye what?" Georg's hands flung out to both sides.

"Your hair, dip shit." Tom chided. 

"No, you weirdos. My hair has always been naturally autumn brown." He started walking out of the room to find the hallway mirror and the guys followed him, Bill sort of skipping after him. Was this some kind of joke or prank? 

In the mirror he could see the roots of his hair were electric blue, the strands also that same colour up until the where the hat had ended. It blended smoothly into his natural locks. 

"What the hell, who did this to my hair?" Georg brushed his fingers through the crazy blue tresses, his eyes widening in terror. It wasn't even smudging onto his hands.

"It looks damn hot." Bill purred, close to his ear now.

Georg smacked a hand at Bill. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"No! I just think you look great... Sexy."

Gustav blushed when Georg directed his angry gaze on him next, seemingly ignoring Bill's comment.

"Wasn'tme." Gustav babbled really fast.

"Then who was it? This looks so not okay! If I don't find out who it is in the next damn second I'll... I'll just blame Bill. Or Tom!"

The twins both looked offended in turn, to which Georg inwardly smirked about.

"It wasn't us, you freak." Tom scoffed, folding his arms lazily yet defensively as well.

"So I did it to myself, did I?" Georg demanded. 

"Yeah." Tom challenged, jerking his head to the side with a kind of attitude. 

Georg glared at the braided twin and gritted his teeth. "That's it..."

"It wasn't me, you river head!" Tom dared.

River head was just too damn much for Georg. He stepped to Tom and lashed out - whacked his hand across Tom's cheek.

"What the frick!" Tom yelled out a string of curses and held his face, doubling over a tiny bit. Gustav went to the moaning twin and wrapped an arm around him.

"Georg!" Bill wailed.

Georg, not knowing what to do, just pushed past them all and stamped fast up the stairs, heading for his room. He heard feet coming up behind him.

"Georg, I swear, wait up." Bill called from behind. 

Georg kept going. 

"Waiiit, Georgie..."

Georg stopped suddenly three quarters of the way up the stairs and turned his head, "What?" He demanded.

"Don't hit my brother! It wasn't him. You need to calm down, it's just hair and you can wash it out." 

"It's not just hair; it's my hair! If Tom did that to yours, you would be slapping us all just so you don't have to hit Tom."

Bill sighed, "Look, come into the bathroom and I'll wash it out."

"Why you specifically?" Georg sneered.

Bill nervously flipped his hair behind his shoulder. "I just want to help you." He walked up the stairs and Georg just walked up before he could overtake him. 

"Fine."

Georg went into the bathroom and kneeled down by the bath tub, his hands bracing on the rim as he hung his head over. Bill got the cue and dashed over to the bath, pulling the shower off the hook and turning on the water. He pulled it over to Georg's hair.

"Tell me if it's too hot or too cold." He said a little nervously.

After a moment, Georg hissed a little. "Too cold." He murmured. 

Bill turned the water temperature up hurriedly, leaning over Georg to reach it, his hair swooping over Georg's neck and tickling the skin. Georg tensed up a bit and reached a hand up to brush it away.  
Bill got back behind Georg and directed the spray of the water back on his friend's hair. The blue was dripping out of his hair somewhat, but not much of it was coming out.

Bill's fingers slipped into Georg's hair calmly, prying softly and massaging at his roots and scalp. He was being so tender that Georg could barely feel the touches. His eyes closed as Bill's fingers massaged a really good spot at the back of his head, the warm water coursing through the hair after each of Bill's fingers gave the areas attention.

Bill could see the blue was still there. He pressed his fingers harder to Georg's scalp and massaged harder, combing his fingers through the hair more firmly. The water was brought closer to his head but it still didn't really work.

"Georg..." Bill bit his lip, his friend opened his eyes at the sound of Bill's tone.

"Yeah? Is it coming out? I can't see anything in the bath. Just clear water."

"Umm... It came out a bit to begin with but now it isn't coming out at all..?" Bill ventured. Georg turned his head halfway to face him, a torrent of water drops splashing onto the bathroom floor in that gesture. Bill quickly stopped the shower and dropped it in the bath, stepping back from Georg and biting his lip.

"So it's not coming out?" Georg faced back to the bath tub, his hands curled around his dripping hair, tightening and twisting to wring out the droplets. He sat up straight and swung around to look at Bill.

Bill couldn't decipher the look. "I'm sorry... I did try to wash it out but it... Looks like it's a permanent tint." He winced a little on saying the last two words, thinking for sure that Georg would get angry. But to his surprise, Georg just stood up, looking beyond Bill where the mirror was. He stepped close to the mirror and looked at the colour in his hair.

"Do... Do you want me to buy you some dye?" Bill suggested, repeating the same nervous gesture of sweeping his hair behind his shoulder.

"No. It's okay. It doesn't look that bad now that it's faded."

"You mean because it's wet? It'll look different when you dry it." Bill quipped, not really anything that was helpful to the situation.

Georg's eyes directed at Bill's. "I know."

They stared at each other. 

Bill nodded, one of his feet turning slightly inwards in an almost shy movement. It was weird to see.

"But..." Georg continued, shrugging and playing with his wet hair. "You said it looks good. So I'm fine with it."  
Bill smiled. "It looks sexy." Bill amended. 

"Right, so I'll keep it." Georg nodded, turning away to leave.   
Bill gripped his arm.

"I'm so jealous. Look how you pull that off so easily." Bill gasped.

Georg shrugged. "It's not like I had a choice." And then his mind seemed to catch up with Bill's first three words of that sentence. 

I'm so jealous. 

Bill tugged him closer. "Shut up. Let me kiss you with that gorgeous hair of yours..." Bill's lips puckered slightly when he leaned into Georg. 

Georg jerked back, his eyes widening. "Kiss me?"

"Oh, yes..." 

Bill pulled him back towards himself with both hands on his arm. He was leaning into Georg, getting closer and closer. Heat was radiating off his skin, and a scent that made Georg's head tingle.

Bill's lips parted and...

His eyes closed and...

...and suddenly they were kissing. 

Georg paused in surprise. He found himself startled into stillness, his own lips seperated from each other, opening.   
Bill's mouth was firm and so unrelenting, he put both arms around Georg and pulled his friend against him. Georg's lower lip was encased, enclosed by Bill's plush, soft ones. Bill sucked on that lip, and then he moaned and released it.

Bill's lips softened. Georg could feel Bill's heart getting a little faster, taste his friend's flavour in his mouth.   
He suddenly wound his hands into Bill's hair responsively, not thinking about what he was doing. He just couldn't resist exploring whatever this was. Bill's hair tangled in his fingers, feeling soft and smooth. Georg's heart was hammering when Bill's hot tongue curled leisurely around his, rubbing them to each other in a wild, heated tango, he could hear a pounding noise in his ears... Blood rushing as the kiss grew heated --

The door opened. 

Georg pulled away quickly from Bill, drawing back and his face heating up. The pair of them looked to the door, spotting a very confused and out of place Tom hovering in the doorway. Tom gulped.

"Well, shit." Tom said, stepping back out of the room. His retreating footsteps could be heard.

Georg, still breathing fast, turned to follow him after a moment. 

He had to get away.

Bill grabbed him once again, trying to reign him back in like a lasso. "Wait... Please come back? I'm... Not done with you."

Georg slapped his hand away. "No, Bill. What the fuck are you playing at? We're friends!"

"I know! And I really like you, Georg."

Georg stared at his friend, unimpressed. Bill's brow was furrowed, his eyes were bright with want and his soft lips were blushed like his cheeks. His hair was messy from Georg's grip moments before. Georg wanted to grab it again and mess it up some more as their lips crashed together in heat.

He didn't. 

"Yeah. You're not supposed to like friends, Bill." 

"I can't help it. I love you." Bill held Georg's face again and connected his lips to his friend's own, chaste this time, brief; just letting him know. 

Georg drew back just an inch.

"Bill. You can kiss me now, but it stops when we leave this bathroom."

"Why? Just because Tom came in? He doesn't care. He's just jealous that I'm up here with you so long." Bill's hand tickled through Georg's damp locks so lightly. "Please, Georg? Can we try?"

"So you're all jealous?" Georg realised.

"We're all jealous of something. I'm jealous of your hair... And you. Tom's jealous of you. Gustav is probably jealous that Tom and I left him downstairs to come and see you..." Bill trailed. "I like you." He added again. 

Georg swallowed and placed his hand over Bill's where it held his face. His fingers intertwined with Bill's. 

"Because of my hair?" He questioned, staring into Bill's beautiful eyes.

"Nonono." Bill announced, his 'no's chasing after one another in a flustered hurry. "You're a good friend. You're beautiful and always have been..."

"'Kay." Georg said. He dragged Bill's hand away from his face. "We can try. I hope Tom won't be jealous."


End file.
